In Dreams
by mhsgrl17
Summary: Liz and Max have the same dream every night. They've never met though. Liz lives in Roswell. What happens when the faces they see every night in their dreams suddenly are standing before you one day? Disclaimer: I own nothing of Roswell. Totally CC/AU
1. Dreams From The Heart

Please review! I refuse to write another chapter if no one reviews. And another thing I'm going to need help! LOL. Haven't wtitten a story in a long time. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

I looked up and saw him standing there watching me. Dark hair and piercing dark eyes burned into the very core of my soul. I pushed a strand of hair out of my face and smiled at him. My father walked up beside me and put his hand on the small of my back and led me to the young man.

" Your Highness? This is my youngest and most prized daughter, Ava. Daughter, this is his Majesty, the King of Antar, Zan. A most glorious and beautiful planet you have your highness." My father bowed his head at the very young King and I did so as well.

" As is Kiri, Lord Daine. Lady Ava it is a pleasure, your father has told me many wonderful things about you." He took my hand and in that moment I felt such an intense feeling it was almost as if I were floating on air. He must've felt it as well.

" A pleasure as well your Highness." I spoke softly leaning into him as our eyes locked. The whole room seemed to disappear. It was as if it were only him and I. My father cleared his throat in that moment.

" Ava was commenting on how much she would love to see the grounds of your lovely Palace." I looked up at him and he smiled at me warmly approving with his eyes.

" Of course. Tomorrow my sister and I will show you the grounds. If you will excuse me Lord Daine, I must retire to my room now. Lady Ava, I shall see you tomorrow. Pleasant evening to the both of you." Zan kissed the top of my hand one last time, shook my father's hand and walked out of the room.

The party continued around me. I was introduced to Lady Maretta, wife of General Rath and Lord Aldrich husband of Princess Vilandra who was chatting at the moment with the young Princess of Rezarta, Treania and her husband Prince Kyros.

I excused myself for some air and found an empty balcony. Antar's moons were shining softly down upon the planet as I stared out into the night thinking about the young King, Zan. I hadn't noticed when he was standing next to me but suddenly there was a hand on top of my hand, that was warm and it felt safe. I looked up and our eyes held each other for a moment. Saying everything and nothing at the same time. Zan lifted his hand and touched my cheek.

" I've wanted to do that all night." Zan said with a smile that light up the night sky. I was captivated by what was happening to me. I didn't understand it but it felt so right.

" Your High…." Zan put his finger up to my mouth.

" Please, simply Zan."

" Zan. I thought you were going to sleep?" I said before thinking it through. How absurd of me to question a King. His face turned into a smile and he chuckled.

" Who can sleep on such a beautiful night as this one? Come with me." He took my hand in the moment and we were off running down stairs, through the garden that must've been beautiful. I never once lost balance as he lead me over rocks and down through a path where faintly I heard water. We made it to a clearing a moment later and I saw in the bright moonlight a small yet beautiful waterfall and the water that it fell into was beautiful as well.

" Vilandra and I used to swim here when we were children. She hasn't been here in years. I still come out here from time to time. It's one of my favorite places when I want to be alone." He turned to me and in the moment kissed me with such passion that I knew he was the only man I could ever love for the rest of my life. He pulled back and smiled at me caressing my cheek.

" Zan, I've never felt…"

" This way about anyone? Ava, I love you. From the moment I saw you across the room my heart leapt. It told me you were the one."

" Zan, this is…"

" Crazy? Yes, it is but I never want to be parted from you." He was serious and I felt that way as well. I kissed his hand and looked into his eyes. Tears began to make their way to the surface as I blinked them back. I loved him. I was in love with a complete stranger. Yet, this stranger as strange as it sounded was the love of my life and I knew he felt the same way.

" What do you propose we do about it?" I asked tentatively not sure what his answer would be.

" To never be parted from this day forward. Stay. Marry me. Tomorrow." My head snapped up and the tears I had been holding back made their way out. He had tears in his eyes as well.

" Yes." I said and I threw my arms around him and he kissed me again. In that moment I saw things. Visions. Scary visions. War. Blood. DEATH. I opened my eyes and Zan began to disappear. I began to scream wildly as it all came true around me. Fire. Explosions.

Then everything went pitch black and I fell into the dark abyss but I could still hear myself screaming, screaming for Zan.

" Zan! Zan!" I screamed then shot up straight in my bed. My body was covered in sweat and my blankets were on the floor. My breath was coming in quick and short. I was scared. The room around me was dark and blurry. I could finally take deep breaths and calm down. I turned my light on and grabbed my water bottle. There was a knock at my door and I looked up panicked.

" Sweetie? It's Mom, I saw that you light was on. Can I come in?"

" Yes, of course." I said as my door opened and she walked in with her favorite robe on. She sat down on my bed and patted my leg.

" Another nightmare?"

" It didn't start out that way but in the end it was." I didn't tell her what they were about ever. She used to ask me when I was younger but she stopped that a long time ago.

" Well it's after midnight so good news is today is officially you're 16th birthday. Happy Birthday Lizzy." She kissed me on the forehead, said goodnight then closed my door as she left.

I had forgotten that today was my birthday, well my human birthday. It was also my best friend's Alex and Maria and my cousin Kyle's birthday as well. You might be asking how is this at all possible? Well the four of us aren't from around here and here being Roswell, NM but also not from this planet or even this solar system probably. All I know is we came out of pods when we were about 5 years old and weird thing is one by one we were found. First Maria by Amy DeLuca and her now ex-husband who shall remain nameless. Then Alex by the Whitman's. Then Kyle and myself by my Uncle Jim and my parent's Nancy and Jeff Parker. It was weird but it was almost as if we knew these people were supposed to be our parents. And even more amazing is that they were all friends. It's always been that way, the four of us together. Don't get me wrong we have other friends but when push comes to shove most likely it's the four of us. To answer your question, no, our parents know nothing about us and that's to keep them safe.

We have no idea where we come from. I'm the only one who has the same dream of our former lives every night. We look like we're supposed to but I've never seen the other four in my life. I'm 16 now and I feel it in my very core that things are going to change. If I ever found Zan I know he'd be just like me, a normal teenager but with a secret. I hoped the other four were together and happy. I prayed for it every night. The way I felt about Zan in my dreams, I hope it felt like that in real life. I turned my light off and laid back down.

" Zan." I whispered out loud staring at the moon, maybe somewhere he was doing the exact same thing, thinking about me.

* * *

" Ava! Ava!" Max Evans screamed as he thrashed around his bed.

" Max! Max!" Isabel shook him hard this time finally waking him up.

" Izzy? What are you doing in my room?" Max asked his sister as she stood there looking at him.

" You were screaming at the top of your lungs. Lucky for you Mom and Dad are so tired you didn't wake them up." Isabel sat down on the corner of her brother's bed and looked and him worriedly. She knew it was the same dream as every night. He always had the exact same dream from a planet she knew nothing about and a time she knew nothing of. She had always been a little jealous that he got to see where they come from and who they had been in love with. Max looked at Isabel and knew what she was thinking.

" If I could stop these dreams and give them to you I would but I can't. I'm sorry Izzy."

" Max, it's ok. It's probably a lot to handle. I don't think Mom would enjoy getting woken up every night to her daughter screaming 'Aldrich." Isabel laughed a little at that.

" Like I enjoy screaming some girls name every night. Is, there's pain, death all at the end of that dream. It's horrible, a nightmare." Max thought of the young girl in that moment and smiled. She was so beautiful and he had loved her, loved her to the very core of his being. His heart ached for her suddenly.

Isabel noticed the pain in his eyes and she knew that look. She knew that he was thinking about the girl, his Queen, Ava. She suddenly thought of Tess and her cousin Michael. Michael had lost his parent's Hank and Gloria Guerin in a boating accident last year and was taken in by his aunt and uncle, Tom and Olivia Harding. Tom Harding and Phillip Evans were partners in a Law Firm. That brought Isabel down then, thinking about the move.

" Is, are you alright?" Max asked bringing Isabel out of her thoughts.

" Just thinking about this move. I understand if Dad and Mr. Harding want to open a smaller firm and live in a smaller town but a whole new state? I like California, I like Walnut Creek. Isn't it small enough here?" Isabel asked Max.

" There's nothing wrong with moving. Grandma and Grandpa live in New Mexico. Dad just wants to move closer to them and Mr. Harding is moving out there because Mrs. Harding's mother lives out there too. You'll see New Mexico won't be that bad. Besides, we're moving to Roswell maybe we'll be one step closer to finding out where the four of us are from?" Max said optimistically as Isabel smiled at that thought.

'Aldrich.' She thought.


	2. Birthday Revealations

Sorry this is such a short chapter. Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 2:

I pushed my way through the hordes of students making my way to my locker. I met Maria first. She smiled and pulled a card out from behind her back.

" Happy Birthday chica!" she said with a wide smile. Usual Maria. I looked at her and reached in my backpack from a similar object.

" Happy Birthday to you." I handed her her card and she tore it apart like a rabid dog. She read it and almost cried.

" Didn't spring for the hallmark? I see how it is. Best friend my ass." she laughed. I opened mine and it was classic DeLuca. Funny. Straight to the point. I gave her a small hug.

" Thank you Maria. I love it." I looked over and saw Kyle and Alex walking in together. Best friends of the opposite spectrum. Kyle was Mr. (well as much as he could be) All-American Jock Boy and Alex well wasn't. Alex had always been super smart and just a genius with computers. As popular as Kyle was Alex was still his main man and nobody messed with Alex. I smiled and waved at my cousin and Alex and they pulled out two cards each and we pulled out two cards each. You know it really sucked having 4 birthdays on the same day. Thank god their parents had finally listened to their pleas and stopped throwing them a big birthday party. It was just a family thing now.

" So dad and I are coming over around 8. That's when aunt Nancy told us to be there. What about you guys?" Kyle asked looking for his geometry book.

" Same." Alex and Maria answered in unison from their lockers.

" Ok, it's nice to know everyone is of sound mind." Kyle said sarcastically. I was lost in thought. Staring at the back of my locker. When I came out of it Alex looked at me, his eyebrows furrowed worry.

" Zan?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded.

" I swear the older we get the more vivid these dreams are. It's crazy." I looked at them and they looked worried. Worried as though we'd never find the other four. Little did we know we would and very soon.


	3. Daydreaming?

I just want to thank all of you for reading my stroy and reviewing. Sorry Chapter 2 was really short but I was pressed for time as lame as that sounds. Took my time with this one and it's longer. Help me out reviewers, what would you like to see from this story! Well hope you all enjoy Ch. 3 and again please review! And if you have any questions or suggestions feel free. I'll answer!

* * *

Chapter 3: Daydreaming?

* * *

Max and Isabel pulled up behind their parents and the moving van. Isabel noticed how nice the house was when she got out of the car. She looked over at Max and gave him a huge smile.

" I think we can work with this." She said over her shoulder. Max gave a little laugh and walked to help his parents carry some of the small boxes they had brought in their car. The movers were setting everything up as the family made their way into their new house.

" What do you kids think?" Phillip asked as he put his arms around Isabel and Max's shoulders. Max thought it was too big but Isabel loved it.

" It's amazing Daddy." Isabel beamed.

" Yeah Dad it's really nice." Max said as his mother patted his back gently.

" Your room is down here through the hallway in the back." Diane told her son.

" And your room is upstairs on the right side of the house all by yourself honey. We figured you kids need more privacy now that you're getting older. You're both good kids. We trust you. Go, explore." Phillip told them as he and his wife went to go check on the movers. Max and Isabel explored the house and it was bigger than they thought. Why they need a 5 bedroom 4 bathroom house for just the four of them for they didn't understand. Isabel liked it. Max just thought it was his father's ego trying to show this small town how rich they were. Michael and Tess' house he was sure was not as grand. The Harding's were a lot simpler and humble then his father. Which strangely didn't adhere to Tess and Michael's personalities. Tess was a spitfire, sarcastic and tough but she cared so deeply for the ones she loved and protected them tooth and nail. Michael was a hothead, sarcastic like Tess but impulsive and worrisome but like Tess he cared deeply for those he loved and would protect and defend them to the death if necessary.

There doorbell rang and Max heard voices float from downstairs. Isabel turned and sprinted down but Max stayed behind for a minute staring out the window and looking at much of the town as he could see. He liked Roswell and hopefully it would be good to him and those he loved. Max heard a noise behind him and knew who it was before he turned around.

" Michael you shouldn't sneak up on people." Max said slowly letting down the blinds.

" You shouldn't have your back to me." Michael said with a mischievous grin on his face.

" Why not?" Max asked and before Michael could answer Max jumped at him. They wrestled on the floor not noticing the girls standing there until they heard Tess' voice.

" 10 bucks on Max." Tess pronounced as she and Isabel joked at how lame they were. It was all in good fun though. Max let Michael up and they straightened out.

" So what's there to do in this place? I don't want to be cooped up with my parents any longer. 3 days is long enough for me." Isabel vented as she went to sit on her bed. She was so happy the movers did everything, putting her bed together was not something she wanted to do.

" Movie?" Tess suggested.

" Same ones as every where else Tess." Michael interjected throwing himself down on the edge of the bed.

" Well there's not much to do here. I mean when I went to the grocery store with my mom earlier we passed this place called The Crashdown Café, looked like a lot of people hang out there. Maybe before THE MOVIE," Tess shot a 'don't argue with me on this' look over at Michael, " we can grab a bite to eat there?"

" Well there is that new Katherine Heigl movie I've been wanting to see that just came out. You guys can see that new Jason what's his name movie. I hear it's pretty actiony." Isabel believed that they would end up doing what her and Tess wanted.

" That sounds pretty good. Michael wants to see the new Jason _**Statham**_ movie." Tess gave Michael a huge grin.

" Maxwell what do you think?" Michael threw a 'please don't agree' look at him but Max had already made up his mind.

" Sounds good to me. If we're going to live here we should explore the town. I really feel like we should do what the girls suggest." Max felt something about this town. He felt that it would give them the answers they had been waiting to hear almost all their lives. In that instant he felt connected to this place, someway but he didn't know how.

* * *

I put my uniform on and walked in to the restaurant that my family owned, The Crashdown. It was as anything-in Roswell, alien themed. Maria worked there with me and as usual like any Friday night it was pretty busy. The birthday dinner last night had been uneventful but the thought of Zan still stuck in my mind. I hadn't dreamt at all. Too tired I guess.

" Earth to Liz. Table 5 wants their refills." Maria woke me out of my daze.

" Sorry, today is just a little off. Tell them I'll be right there." I grabbed the two cups from Maria and refilled them with a dark soda. When I took it too them they weren't too happy with me. Kyle and Alex walked through the door and I gave them their usual booth. I knew exactly what they wanted.

" Liz we're out of cups." Maria told me as she walked past me with an order.

" I'll get them." I said as I walked to the back. I had to unload them from the dishwasher and put them in a new crate. It was as always heavy but I managed. I heard the bell on the front door to the restaurant chime as I hoisted the crate up in my arms. I was backing through the door and the second I turned around my eyes landed on him. Was I dreaming? No I was awake. It couldn't be? I mean could it? It felt as though the room froze and that everyone's eyes were on me.

" Liz, are you alright?" Maria asked in what seemed to be in slow motion. I felt my heart beating in my head. The crate slipped out of my hands but I didn't hear the crash.

" Zan?" I asked before everything turned black and I fell into unconsciousness.


	4. Aftermath of an Impact

Disclaimer: I own nothing just my thoughts!

Thanks to you reveiwers! There will be more pairing in the chapters to come. I just have to geth there first. Trying to do the best I can! LOL. Enjoy this chapter I put a lot of work and thought into it. Keep the reviews coming. Give me ideas of what you guys would like to see. It'll make me more affective as a writer!

* * *

Chapter 4: Aftermath of an Impact

Tess and the other three looked when they heard the sound of something crash to the ground in the restaurant. Max saw the pretty brunette staring at him as she fainted. He wondered in that moment why she had looked that way. He had never before seen her in his life. Michael didn't really like to be around too many people as he noticed how crowded the place was.

" Maybe we should eat somewhere else?" Michael presented the option as a question but the tone was not a patient one.

" Let's go." Max offered as the four walked out of there. Tess realized that when the girl passed out she was staring white faced at Max. Tess sensed something in the Crashdown and wondered if anyone had sensed it as well. She was about to say something when Isabel cut in.

" Max why was that waitress looking at you like that?" Isabel questioned as she stood by the jeep's passenger door.

" I have no idea. Did you notice how she was staring at me? It was as if she knew me somehow." Max said anxiously.

" I've never seen the chick in my life but something strange is going on. Maybe it has to do with those dreams you have." Michael suggested.

" I don't think so. I've never once seen clear faces in those dreams. Only fuzzy distorted images and voices. Not one of them looked like that girl though." Max revealed. He had had the same dreams every night about Ava and death and destruction but they were never whole images and voices. They were distorted, always colorless and just flashes jumping everywhere.

" I felt something." Tess said softly as if she were lost on thought. Michael looked at his cousin with questioning eyes. Why was she so susceptible to these types of things? Why hadn't he felt whatever she felt in there?

" What was it?" Michael asked still not sure of himself.

" Just a feeling, a presence really. Like we were supposed to be there. I think I might've felt the other four. I'm not sure though." Tess sighed and got into the back of the jeep with Isabel following. Max contemplated this for a moment. He had felt the same to a degree. He didn't believe that girl to be from his dreams. It must've just been an accident, some kind of sickness she must have. Poor girl. For a moment though, just for a moment he had actually thought he saw he mouth move and the name 'Zan' come from it.

* * *

I came to a minute later turning red with embarrassment realizing what I had just done. Maria, Alex and Kyle were hovering over me. I could see the worried look on all their faces.

" Liz, are you alright?" Alex asked as he helped me up. Kyle must've carried me to the break room in the back because I was lying on a couch.

" How long was I out for?" I asked.

" No more than a couple of minutes. I got to you right away and brought you in here." Kyle said.

" What happened?" Maria asked. Right when she asked that I was up and running to the front door of the Crashdown. I know I saw him. It wasn't a dream. It was reality. I pushed the door open and looked around but he was gone. The other 3 were behind me within a second. Maria grabbed me and pulled me to face her.

" Liz?! What has gotten into you?!" Maria yelled at me.

" I think we should really just sit down and discuss this more privately." Alex said softly. The customers were looking at the four of us as if we were crazy.

" Alex is right. Let's go up to your room." Kyle said leading the way back inside.

" Courtney, Katie? Can you two cover?" Maria asked the other two waitresses.

" Yeah, no problem." Courtney answered.

" So you're telling me you saw Zan? As in Zan King of Antar, your one true love Zan? As in Zan, Zan?" Maria asked bewildered. Liz rolled her eyes.

" Yes, Maria!" Liz said for the millionth time.

" What does this mean?" Kyle asked sitting on Liz's bed confused by all this as well.

" It means that possibly the other four are here. Somehow, someway. Do you guys realize what this means?" Alex said analytically. We all shook our heads. I for one had no idea what it meant because it was confusing to me as well. " It means that by the joining of the eight of us we complete our unit. We can finally figure out our past."

I stared into space thinking. The eight of us together? What would it mean? I felt a ominous presence in that moment. I didn't know it yet but there was something out there to fear. Something big.

* * *

She opened her cell phone and dialed a number.

" Report?" a male voice asked.

" We have contact." The other voice said.

" Stay close as told."

" Yes sir." She hung up her phone and pulled out a cigarette. ' Unstoppable, scary royal eight? More like scared teenage waste.' She thought as she took another drag and heard a door open behind her.

" Hey Katie I need you back in here." Courtney said as Katie threw down her cigarette and walked back in the Crashdown.

* * *

Max sat in his new English class on Monday afternoon wishing he had gone to sleep earlier. He was happy that school was letting out before lunch due to a faculty meeting. The bell rang and he nearly ran out of class. He realized in his hastiness he had left his new math book. When Max walked back out of the class, the hall was pretty empty except for a short brunette with long hair getting something from her locker. As he walked past her she dropped something and cursed under her breath.

" Here let me get that." He offered and picked her what looked like make-up to him off the floor and handed it to her. Their eyes met and locked and he felt it. She was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes upon. Even if he had never seen her face, he would know her touch anywhere.

" I knew it was you." She finally spoke and he remembered.

" This can't be." He whispered.

" Zan." She finally said stroking his face. Before he knew it he was pulling her in for a kiss. It was explosive. Literally. The tube of makeup he had picked up for her exploded in her locker.

I was kissing Zan. One minute I'm at my locker trying to fit my books in and the next thing I know I'm kissing the love of my life. God, he was even more handsome in person. I had to pull away though. If someone walked by and noticed me making out with the new guy there would be questions. As much as I hated it I pulled away.

" Crashdown. After closing. If you're all together bring the other 3." I whispered quickly. I closed my locker and ran to find Maria, Alex and Kyle.


	5. Water Bottle Bandit

Just a little teaser! I'm working on chapter 6 right now and it should be good and up by this weekend sometime. Went to the Green Day show last night that's why I didn't post yesterday! It was awesome! Anyways, enjoy and please like always REVIEW! I really do enjoy them!

* * *

Chapter 5: Water Bottle Bandit

Maria sat down at her desk and sighed. The whole weekend had been a waste. 'God I hate Mondays. Luckily we get out early today.' She thought to herself. The whole Zan thing had really plagued her poor best friend the whole weekend. Maria looked to her right and noticed the new kid sitting next to her. He looked over at her with a pissed off expression. 'Okay, scary new boy.' She thought and went to pick her water bottle off the floor but it was missing. The new guy next to her looked and smirked and took a sip of water.

" Hey! Give that back. I'm pretty sure stealing is illegal in all 50 states buddy." Maria whispered in an impolite way.

" What are you talking about?" he asked.

" That's my water bottle. You took it. It was unopened. Do you think that just because you're new rules don't apply?" she was really upset with the guy for some reason.

" You have serious problems." He said drinking some more. Maria had enough of this and smacked him in the arm.

" You don't even know me. Why the hell are you hitting me for?" he whispered loudly as the teacher looked at them and cleared his throat.

" Michael Guerin is it?" Mrs. Porter asked.

" Yes, that would be correct." Michael responded as Maria eyed him evilly.

" Do we have a problem back there between you and Miss DeLuca, Mr. Guerin?" Mrs. Porter eyed them both as Maria turned red but Michael just sat there unfazed. He looked at Maria then back at the teacher.

" No, no problem." He said simply. Maria just looked at him and rolled her eyes. They spent the rest of class ignoring each other. When the bell rang Michael reached down and picked up an unopened water bottle. Maria turned red. She must've knocked it over.

" Next time, don't assume." He said placing it on her desk and walked out of class.

" He's so annoying." She muttered softly as she grabbed her books and stomped out of class annoyed.


	6. Weight of the World

Hopefully you guys like this chapter. I try to make them as long as possible! Enjoy and please REVIEW! Thanks to those of you who review I really enjoy them!

* * *

Chapter 6: Weight of the World

* * *

I was nervous as the three of them stared at me in disbelief. It was Kyle who spoke first.

" So our oh so powerful leader is finally back in our lives? Liz you're my family and I love you but we don't know this guy. I mean we knew him but I know from what you've told us about the dreams we're all different people. We're not the royal 8 who were so strong and powerful, we're just teenagers." Kyle spoke the words that they had all been thinking.

" We NEVER use our powers. They could be far more advanced than us. What if they want nothing to do with us aside from gaining some kind of power? I know you and 'Zan' like made out today but still shouldn't we be the least bit on alert?" Maria said with an air of hysteria in her voice. I rolled my eyes and spoke.

" Come on get serious you guys. We've been waiting to meet them our whole lives. It feels right." I said with a shake of my head.

Alex who had said nothing the whole time looked at me with intensity. He had always been the logical one, funny but logical.

" They're probably just as scared to meet us as we are. I mean to see 'Vilandra' and actually have her in front of me is mind-boggling. How are you guys not terrified to meet them? Not to sound all mushy but we were in love with these 4 other people in another life and it was intense, as we all know. On the other hand in this world we could feel differently about them. We have to get to know them before we start making out with them. Liz, I understand what it's like for you and seeing that dream every night but still you have to be more careful. We don't know what's out there and what we have to deal with yet." Alex flashed me a quick smile and I knew he was right. I shouldn't have allowed him to kiss me like that. I don't know who could've been watching.

" Maria and I are closing tonight so just show up here at 11. Hopefully the other 4 will be here." I said looking at the clock.

" Time for work." Maria said.

* * *

" You what?!" Isabel practically screamed. Max just looked at his sister and the other two with a serious look on his face.

" Kissed her. I don't know what came over me, it was just something that drew me to her." Max said for what seemed the 10th time.

" I can understand. I mean she's 'Ava', love of your life. Could've been a bit more tactful and romantic but I get it." Tess said simply grabbing water from Isabel and Max's fridge. Isabel and Michael looked at her, then looked at each other and shook their heads.

" Maxwell what were you thinking? You can't do things like that. It'll draw attention to us." Michael fumed and sat down at the kitchen table.

" It's not like I saved her life or something. I just kissed her. No one was even in the hall it was completely empty. Crashdown closes at 11, so that's when we show up. Be ready." Max gave the order, grabbed a water bottle and went to his room. The other three just looked at him. He had never given an order before and it was as if something had awoken inside him, in all of them. He was giving an order and they were not going to go against it.

* * *

I turned the sign that said open to close. It had been such a long and agonizing workday. Every time I heard the bell to the front door of the Crashdown chime I thought it was him or them. I had butterflies in my stomach I was so nervous. They or just him would be here any minute. Alex and Kyle had been there almost all evening doing homework and what not just trying to get their minds off of what was about to happen. Maria smelled some kind of incense oil that was supposed to help with calming. She had let her long hair down and looked almost regal in the light she was standing in. Something about the 4 of us seemed to glow and show remnants of our former selves. It just seemed to radiate of us all.

" It's past 11 Liz, you think they're still gonna show?" Kyle asked but in that second I heard a tap on the glass of the door and my heart stopped. I think all of our hearts stopped for a second. There he was, there they all were. I opened the door and they too looked as though their hearts had stopped.

" Come in." I said as the four of them shuffled past me. Maria's eyes fell open as she stepped forward.

" You!" she exclaimed.

" You!" 'Rath' said shaking his head.

" You two know each other?" I asked.

" He's in my first class. I thought he stole my water bottle." Maria explained.

" But I didn't so get over it." 'Rath' said with fury in his eyes.

" Michael is it? You should've just told me it was knocked over in the first place!" Maria said in a frustrated tone.

" Ms. DeLuca…" " Maria." She interrupted. " Maria, it wasn't my problem." Michael said unfazed by her tone.

" You're impossible!" Maria shouted frustrated.

" Me? You're the impossible one and slightly blind might I add…" Michael's tone was harsh.

" Excuse me?" Maria asked.

" Hello!" I shouted trying to regain order. These two were going to be difficult. " Maria, this is 'Rath.'" I said grabbing her by the shoulders. She made a face at me.

" No, Liz." She pleaded.

" I afraid so." I said patting her on the back.

" It's Michael actually." He corrected me. I gave him an apologetic smile.

" I'm Max." I looked at him and his eyes burned into my soul as they had in my dreams.

" I'm Liz." I said as I held his gaze and walked to him.

" Nice to meet you." Max said to me. I laughed out of nerves as the others cleared their throats. I looked over at Alex who was staring at the tall beautiful blond. It was 'Vilandra'. Kyle was staring at the short curly haired blonde. She was 'Treania'. Michael and Maria glared at each other intensely.

* * *

They stared at each other for a moment then looked away both of them turning red. She looked back and flashed him a gorgeous smile. He flashed her the sweetest smile she had ever seen. She felt it in that moment. The reason she had loved him in their former lives. She approached him and stood inches away from him.

" I'm Isabel." She said extending a hand.

" I'm Alex." He said shyly as he shook her hand. He was hers from that moment.

* * *

Her cute blond curls bounced as she walked towards him. He smiled down at her. It was the first time he had felt like this. Unsure of what to say to a girl, he wasn't used to that.

" Pretty strange huh?" She asked with a smile.

" Yeah just a little." He said.

" Tess." She said simply.

" Kyle." He smiled.

Tess smiled at him and looked down at the floor. She felt his hand on her chin as he lifted her head up. It felt familiar.

" I think you used to do that when I would worry." She said trying to remember.

" I think that's why I did it." He said pulling his hand back as they smiled at each other.

* * *

Max looked at her again. He couldn't believe that she was standing right in front of him. He looked at the others and they were in pairs. It felt right and strange. It was if they knew who was their mate. He felt power he had never felt before surging through him. He felt something awaken deep inside him that was powerful.

* * *

I gathered the eight of us so we could all talk. We all just sort of stared at each other for a few minutes.

" I guess I'll start off this meeting. My name is Tess and I'm an alien. Wow. You have no idea how good that felt to say out loud." That broke the ice as everyone started laughing then introducing him or herself. We were all finally meeting and for the first time I felt whole. I mean I had always felt whole but I just felt complete in a way I had never felt before.

" So Liz how long have you been having the dream?" Isabel asked me as she tossed her long blond hair behind her back.

" Since as long as I can remember. What about you Max?" I asked.

" I don't really remember when they started. They were never really clear, ever just images and sounds." Max said scratching his head.

" You mean you never had a full dream?" I asked curiously.

" No." Max admited softly with a nod.

" That's strange. Mine were always full, vivid dreams." I said.

" That's really cool. You got to see us every night even though you had no idea what we looked like." Tess said smiling at me.

" Yeah, I guess I was lucky." I said. I saw Maria throw Michael another look. This time it was softer, not so harsh.

* * *

Maria went to the back to change really quickly, her uniform was comfortable but she wanted her clothes. She closed her locker and jumped. Michael was standing there.

" So I guess you were the chick waiting at home for me when I went off to war." He said with sarcasm.

" I'm sure back then I was but not now. I wouldn't wait for you even if you were the last hybrid on Earth." Maria said putting her hands on her hips and cocking her head to the side.

" Ouch." Michael made a pained face.

" Heh." She said rolling her eyes.

" What's with the attitude?" he asked suddenly serious.

" Are you serious? You started it this morning _Space Boy_ and you didn't even know who I was!" Maria fumed.

" You were the one who started it, hitting me and not knowing who I was." Michael said through his teeth.

" You should've told me you didn't take my water." Maria went back to the original argument.

" Will you forget about the stupid water already?" Michael asked.

" Fine. Will you stop being mean?" Maria asked in a softer tone.

" I'm not being mean." Michael spoke this softly and seriously.

" Yes you are!" Maria said excitedly.

" You're annoying." Michael admitted.

" And so are you." Maria threw the words at him like a knife.

He turned to leave but then turned back and grabbed her. She didn't know what he was going to do. He looked at her and kissed her passionately. She pulled back and in her reaction slapped him. He rubbed his cheek and smiled.

" Just like old times." He said as she looked at him in astonishment.

" What's that supposed to mean?" She asked not understanding.

" This morning. I knew who you were. I felt it." Michael admitted. Maria had just felt annoyance.

" Why didn't you say anything?" Maria asked.

" I knew you didn't. You thought I was just like any one else. First time we met, in our former lives, we hated each other. Somehow that hate turned to love. It was strong. It's what got us killed. I can't have that again."

" Then why did you kiss me?" Maria asked with tears beginning to form. She knew he was right. When he kissed her, she remembered the feelings.

" Because I wanted you to remember, so we don't repeat the past." Michael said simply and walked back to where everyone else was. Maria stood there in tears. She remembered the love they had. She remembered just the feeling. She remembered and wanted it back.

Maria was determined to remember what exactly their love had been like and even if she had to fight, she would get Michael to help.

* * *

Katie watched the whole thing from across the street. She seethed as she saw the Royal 8 unite finally. God she had hated them back then and she hated them now. She scratched her face. It was peeling. She pulled the skin off her face and threw it down.

" Disgusting husks." She whispered.

" There there Katie. We mustn't be hateful. These husks keep us alive."

" Sorry Sir." She said as a young man walked in the room.

" So they're finally all together again?" the young man asked.

" Should we station an attack?" Katie asked as the young man looked at her.

" Can't be too hasty dear Katie. Kivar would not appreciate that. We must do this as slowly as possible." The young man opened his phone and dialed a number. " The Royal 8 have come together finally."

" Do nothing. We must take our time with this. Kivar wants them alive." The cold voice said.

" Yes, ma'am. As you wish. How long?" The young man asked.

" As long as it takes for you to infiltrate and gain their trust. They must think you their protector." The woman's voice said.

" Yes ma'am, I will do my best." The young man smiled.

" Nicholas, do not fail." Her words were harsh.

" I don't intend to." Nicholas said with an evil smile as he hung up the phone.

" They have no idea the storm that's about to fall upon them." Katie said with a wicked grin.

" Not the slightest." Nicholas said with a dark look.

* * *


	7. Friendships 101

* * *

Updated: Put another scene in. Hope you guys like it! Review please!

* * *

Chapter 7: Friendships 101

Liz walked into class still fazed by last night's events. Her head was fuzzy from lack of sleep and she seemed to drift off into space. It wasn't until Mr. Frost told them to get into pairs that she even noticed Tess sitting next to her. The curly blond headed hybrid smiled warmly at Liz as she tucked her hair behind her ear and scooted her desk closer to Liz.

" So I guess we're supposed to discuss the reading from last night and brainstorm ideas about a project due next week. I'm guessing you didn't quite get to it." Tess said flipping through the textbook she had been given.

" No, didn't quite get around to that. I'll help you catch up though. Seeing as we're practically family and all." Liz said softly. Tess let out a low laugh.

" I think we used to be really great friends. I mean I felt this strange connection last night with all of us. The four of us girls that is." Tess explained as Liz looked at her. She hadn't felt that last night because she was otherwise occupied but she felt it then. Even though Tess was a stranger to her now she knew it hadn't been like that before.

" You felt that last night?" Liz whispered. Tess came closer and leaned her head in.

" It was a pretty strong feeling in the room." Tess whispered back as Liz shook her head thinking about it.

" I see." Liz said opening the book quickly as Mr. Frost walked to help the students next to them.

" So, I was thinking, we could work on this tonight maybe?" Tess asked.

" Yeah, sure. I'm off tonight so just meet me after school and you can come over." Liz said.

" Sounds great. It'll be fun we can get to know each other better." Tess said as the bell rang and the two girls got ready to leave to their next class.

* * *

Michael was late for class but didn't really care. He knew he was smarter then any of these kids. As he walked into class he noticed Maria from across the hall. Her long light brown hair catching in the sun as she passed windows. She was beautiful. She walked into her classroom unseen by Michael. He sighed and finally made it into his class.

" Mr. Guerin, second day at a new school so I'm guessing you got lost?" Ms. Tompkins asked as she handed him a sheet for their math assignment. Michael took and looked it over. He could do them all in his head. 'Advanced calculus my ass.' He thought.

" I went into the wrong class. They all look the same." Michael answered flatly.

" Take a seat Mr. Guerin." Ms. Tompkins pointed to an empty seat near the back next to Alex Whitman. Alex gave a little wave as Michael made his way to the back of the class.

" I can help you catch up if you ever need it." Alex offered. Michael just looked at him and then turned away and opened his text book. Alex was a bit taken aback by that. Alex had never encountered anyone so.... broody.

Michael wasn't much for chit-chat. He thought about Maria for a moment then pushed the thought of her out of his mind. He didn't want to think about her because as soon as his thoughts drifted to her he knew..... well he just knew something. The teacher began to talk and Michael's mind drifted to the book in front of him.

* * *

Maria was daydreaming in class as usual. She hated history class; it was so boring and Mr. Klein didn't help in that matter, his voice droned on and on lethargically. She was brought out of it when Isabel Evans, tall and perfect looking as ever walked into her class. Mr. Klein looked at her and he flushed a little. There was no doubt she was beautiful. She handed him a note and flashed him a sultry style.

"I am so sorry sir. They put me in the wrong class. They thought I was a senior." Isabel said in a delighted way tossing her long blond hair behind her back. Maria was even captivated by that.

"I can understand Ms. Evans, it being your first full day of classes. Take a seat anywhere that's open." Mr. Klein flushed a little red again as Isabel smiled at him again, then turned and started towards the back where Maria was. There were two other open seats next to supposedly "the popular crowd" but Isabel took the seat right to the left of Maria near the window. Maria stared at her for a moment and Isabel smiled back in a sweet way. Isabel's charm scared Maria; she wasn't used to someone so…confident.

"I haven't gotten a book yet, do you mind sharing with me?" Isabel asked courteously. Maria was a little taken a back by her sophisticated demeanor. If you hadn't known exactly how old Isabel was, like Maria, you easily could have confused her for a 25 year old.

"Sure." Maria said in an all too high whisper. Isabel quietly laughed at Maria as Maria moved her desk closer to Isabel in a loud slide.

"I don't think they heard you in China." Isabel whispered in a teasing way.

"I'm a little clumsy sometimes." Maria admitted flushing from what she had just admitted.

"It's ok; sometimes I trip for no reason. The key is to always be composed when it happens, like you intended to do that or just laugh it off. Don't ever be embarrassed about it." Isabel whispered. Maria smiled at Isabel. They could definitely be friends.


	8. Before the Lobotomy

Just a teaser of what's to come from this chapter! Sorry I haven't written a while. School and just over all writer's block! Don't worry I will get past the little writer's block and add more, much more to the story! Read and Review! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 8: Before the Lobotomy

Max sat in his history class not listening to the teacher give a lecture about 1940's Germany. He wasn't interested in the ways of WWII; he had other things on his mind that were more important. Max looked over at Kyle who was in his class and saw the jock taking meticulous notes. Max didn't think Kyle was the 'studious' type. Max thought about Liz for a moment and smiled to himself.

Kyle looked over at him and eyed him suspiciously. Liz was still his cousin and it was his duty to look after her. Kyle thought about Tess and wondered for a moment about their past. He had no idea that he would feel these types of feelings about someone he didn't know. Max hardly knew Liz and already the two looked like lovesick puppies. Kyle thought it was sort of pathetic in a way. Max dropped his pencil and Kyle picked it up and handed it to him.

When they brushed there was some sort of connection, then there was a flash and a scene rushed to them both.

*

" Zan, if we do not attack first, Kivar will!" Rath yelled as the young King looked at his second in command with a grim expression.

" Rath, my friend, we cannot engage first. We do not know if Kivar will even attack. Innocent people will die if we do not devise a plan of peace. Kyros what do you suggest?" Zan asked his advisor and one of his most trusted friend, Kyros, husband of the young King's cousin Treania, Prince of his own planet Rezarta.

" I suggest we try to negotiate peace with Kivar yet again. We must promote peace to keep a peaceful existence." Kyros said.

" Peace? You wish there to be peace when a war is on the verge? Preposterous!" Rath exclaimed.

*

The scene faded and they just looked at one another. The friendship they had had was strong. Now it was just a memory of a world they hardly knew nothing about. Now they were just strangers who were in an unbelievable circumstance.


	9. Essay

Just a short essay I wrote about Roswell FanFiction. Enjoy!!!!!

* * *

Fan Fiction is Geek Writing 101 (Rough Draft)

"**Why do writers write? Because it isn't there." Thomas Berger. **

I wasn't born to write as most people seem to be, it was more thrust upon me than anything. I was more of a performing arts type of person, always dancing about and singing, anywhere. It wasn't until I was about 12 or 13 that my hand found the love of a pen. It also found the love of a particular show. That's when my mind made a creative discovery through a little thing I like to call Fan Fiction.

What is Fan Fiction you may ask, well describes it as: **Fiction written by fans as an extension of an admired work or series of works, especially a television show, often posted on the Internet or published in fanzines.** I have found that through this particular form of writing it allows me to be creative with the shows characters. Every time I sit down to write a new story my mind explores different angles that the show could've gone. All in all as the years have passed Fan Fiction has somehow made me a more effective writer.

The Fan Fiction community I belong to is based on my favorite show of all time, Roswell. It only lasted three seasons, but it was the best and most underrated show. When Roswell was cancelled, more Fan Fiction was being created because we felt as though we were robbed. My first few stories were not very good but as time went on I felt myself improving. I found people on my Fan Fiction community to be very willing to help edit and give creative ideas. It is one of the best communities of Fan Fiction online.

is where you will find me reading most of the time. The writers there have taken where the show left off to another level and in turn the competition makes me explore new areas of my writing. I have brought to life characters that over time are being forgotten. This helps me to understand the details of my characters and not forget them.

In conclusion, I have learned more about what makes me an effective writer by writing Fan Fiction. I have explored areas within myself that most people would never dream of. Fan Fiction has made me the creative writer I am today and without it I would have never known what my mind was capable of. I am truly grateful for what writing Fan Fiction has done to me. Hopefully may it continue for years to come.


End file.
